wolves_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Ace
Ace is massive, handsome, broad-shouldered, muscular black male wolf with silver flecks and brilliant amber eyes. He is the current Alpha of the The Pack of Dark Skies, the rest of his family living in different packs. his mother is Aspen, his father is Shade, his brother is Avion, and his sister is Whisp. He is featured in Moonhigh. Ace is well-known for being a kind yet protectice wolf, shockingly and jaw-droppingly fierce in battle. He's strictly loyal to his pack, and makes sure all knows that his word is law. Ace is a sweet and humorous wolf inside his pack towards his friends, but to outsiders and wolves of other packs, Ace is a brave and loyal wolf, who doesn't let anything by his nose. His harshness isn't often seen, as he only reveals it in serious and extreme cases. Ace is a fair wolf who happens to be quite the gentleman, and knows his manners, especially towards the ladies. He isn't the most talkative in the world, but is occasionally up for a conversation. Because of this, he can seem like a loner, as he only has a slight interest in an Alpha Female, but truthfully Ace is always longing for friends. Description Appearance Character Despite his intimidating appearance, Ace can be a nice wolf, though he doesn't fear showing his dominance. He's a wolf who likes to sit down with a friend and chat, one who's willing to lend a paw to someone when needed. Ace is willing to give anyone a fair trial and a second chance, but if they kill or do something terrible like that, he won't give them a second chance. He can talk a fair amount, but not too much to the point where it's annoying, as he knows that every wolf has limited patience, including himself. Though he's a higher position, Ace is a humorous wolf who loves to have a little fun. Of course, he does have his moments where he's serious, but when things aren't rough, he loves to joke around with others. Though he's humorous, not a soul doubts the loyalty of their Alpha Male, as he would give up his life for his pack or a friend. Ace would never leave his pack, no matter how frustrated he may get, because in his eyes, his packmates and friends come first. Skills & Health Ace has fighting skills like no other. Using his brute strength and great skills, he can easily defeat another wolf, alpha or outsider. His large size and muscular build give him a great advantage during a fight, letting him deliver powerful blows to an enemy. Biography Puphood Ace is featured on Moonhigh. Coming Soon Adolescence Coming Soon Adulthood/Roleplay Coming Soon Pedigree Mother: Aspen - Living Father: Shade - Living Brother: Avion - Living Sister: Whisp - Living Ancestors: Light - Deceased Dark - Deceased Images Life Image Character Pixels Ace.alpha.png|Alpha Trivia * He is the Main Bae. :3 *He has a small interest in a mate, but may have to eventually accept one as an Alpha Female...This wolf will really have to try winning his heart, as he loves mainly his pack and family. *Ace is created after a wolf on one of Silverwhisker's other roleplay sites (A forum), who is an Alpha Male as well. *He is unusually young for an Alpha, but is perfect for the position due to his skills. Skills Category:Silverwhisker's Characters Category:Living Category:Male Category:Characters Category:The Pack of Dark Skies Member Category:Alpha Category:Warrior Category:Beta Category:Moonhigh Characters Category:Pups